degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave-Alli-Sadie Love Triangle
The love triangle between Dave Turner, Alli Bhandari, and Sadie Rowland developed in season 11. Dave was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Although Dave had been in a relationship with Sadie for months, his former feelings for Alli returned. Sadie began to feel jealous of Alli and Dave hanging out, and upon realizing that Dave liked Alli, she publicly dumped him. Shortly after, Dave asked out Alli, and she accepted. Season 11 In Should've Said No (1), Dave and Alli are part of the Grade 10 representatives and have to plan movie night. They are walking through the halls (and also point out Marisol and K.C. flirting) and discuss which movies they could watch. Alli points out that she misses hanging out with Dave, and he asks what happened. Alli tells him that Drew got in the way of things and her first semester was a bit rough. She then asks if he would want to go out for some wings with her later, which Dave agrees to. After Dave is at The Dot with Sadie, she asks him if he wants to go to couples fondue night later, but remembering his plans with Alli, Dave tells her that he is going to Adam's place to hang out. Later at The Dot, Alli and Dave share wings and are having a good time, until Marisol walks in. Although they're out as friends, Marisol points out that they are there on couples fondue night, Dave realizes that he told Sadie that he couldn't go because he "had to go to Adam's house". Feeling awkward and guilty, Dave apologizes to Alli and leaves. In Should've Said No (2), Sadie is seen talking about basketball with Dave but he leaves her to go help Alli with a banner. She is next seen at Movie Night waiting on Dave and when he arrives she attempts to kiss him, but he backs away and looks at Alli. She discovers that he has feelings for her, but he defends himself by saying he didn't cheat. Angry, she makes a scene in front of everyone, calling Dave a lying, cheating pig. She throws her popcorn over him and storms out, as the girls in the theater applaud her. Trivia *Sadie, Alli, and Dave are all friends with Jenna Middleton. *After Sadie and Dave broke up, Sadie's character was slowly faded out. *This is the first love triangle involving Dave and Alli; the second was Dave-Alli-Jacinta Love Triangle. Timeline *Start: Should've Said No (1) (1112) *End: Should've Said No (2) (1112) **Reason: Dave always had feelings for Alli and she was finally returning those feelings. Sadie wanted nothing more to do with Dave. Quotes *Dave: "I never cheated." Sadie: "Is that supposed to make me feel better? You know what you are?" Dave: "A good guy that told you the truth?" Sadie: "A lying, cheating pig!" - [[Should've Said No (2)|'Should've Said No (2)']] Gallery Bkk.jpg Ssf.jpg Hho.jpg Ttc.jpg 56y565656.png 766yy5tr.png ju655655.png 65y6565t.png 65y65y56y6.png 65655656.png 65y656556.png Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi